Werewolf in Bathory?
by This name doesn't fit on an iP
Summary: When Maci and her family move to Bathory, Vlad knows there's something werid, vampire weird, but with one twist: tails. Henry knows, but he's not telling. What will happen when she has no choice but to tell him? 9th grade  AndrewxOCxGreg-x2 SpratxOC
1. Chapter 1: Vampire

Maci's POV:

Chapter 1:

Vampire?

"Maci! Wake up!" Rhett yelled from downstairs. "You're gonna be late for school and plus you and Nate have Speech practice with Adam!" I groaned and got up from my bloodstained bed. I grabbed my black Tripp skinny jeans that were covered in chains, my Metallica, Master Of Puppets t-shirt, the brown and white Route 66 hoodie that was draped over the edge of the bed, and the black pencil eyeliner off my desk. I ran into the black bathroom and got ready for school. I knew when I was gonna take my hoodie off the Bullet for My Valentine, and other tattoos, would be showing on my arms. Nathan came in and took the eyeliner off the granite counter and put it on.

"So you remember you're lines sis?" He asked me. I nodded as I brushed the deer blood off my teeth leaving them as white as they were going to get. "Good Adam got pissed at the other guys for helping me out."

"I know I heard that," I laughed. "We should get going so I can get a soda." We ran down the stairs and out the door. We had just moved Bathory a week ago but only started to go to school that Monday, we had to walk because Rhett was already suspended for a week and our dad was single and never up in the morning. We lived on the whole other side of town so we had to leave our house really early.

I brushed my black, red, and blue bangs out of my face and looked at Tim's house wanting him to come out. My friend, and ex-boyfriend, Tim ran out and joined us. He lived in Farmington when I lived there but moved about a month ago. "Hey Mac," Tim said. "Nate, did you get the math homework done?"

"Yeah Walker, I did," Nate said. "I'll let you copy it when Mac here stops for some caffeine and breaky."

Tim laughed, "Thanks dude." He gave me a couple bucks. "Can you get me something?" I looked at him in the dark and ran my russet hand through his blond hair, then took the twenty bucks out of his wallet in his back pocket.

"You're turn to pay," I laughed. "And you really should put red in you're hair, it look good."

He stared at me, "You're faster then usual Mac, Nate has she been drinking..."

Nate sighed and cut him off, "No, she's been drinking deer blood, that's it besides that bite Sunday in the graveyard."

"Ok, good, don't need the pack exposed, they already want our whole pack's heads on gold platters," Tim sighed. We stopped at Casey's and I walked in while Tim and Nate traded homework assignments. I grabbed a 2 liter gallon of Coke, three slices of pepperoni pizza, and two Monsters. I walked up to the cashier, or my uncle, and set it all down.

"Still buying for three?" He asked.

"Just until Rhett, Adam, Tyler, and Dylan come along with us," I said giving him the twenty. "You can give the change to Tim when he comes in tonight, or just give it to your son to give to Tim at Subways on the walk home."

"OK," he said as I picked it all up and walked outside and handed the guys their food and drinks as Tim finished copying Nate's homework. They stuffed their homework in Nate's bag and took the food and Monsters from me. We started to walk towards the school eating on the way.

"Dude I can't wait until the Speech contest," Nate said. "Get it over with."

"I know but we're gonna place 1st," I said. We walked into the building at around 7:30. I already heard a bunch of shit when I opened my locker.

"Hey look it's _la chica loca de emo_," I heard a white ass guy with brown hair say to a even whiter guy with pitch black hair.

He groaned, "Henry, leave her alone. And I believe you ment _lobo_, if you were refuring to the fake wolf tail."

I slammed my locker shut and walked over to the two, "I'm not fucking Mexican dumb fuck, I'm Indian! So how about you go off and act like a dick to someone else!" I walked away and back to Tim and Nate. "Asno," I barked at them. "_¿El niño negro de haired, Tim, qué tal él?_?"

"Vladimir Tod, one d," Tim said.

"Emo?" I asked.

"_Godo_," Tim said. "_Pienso_."

I looked at him, "_Se parece a un_"

"Vampire," I finished in English.


	2. Chapter 2: Henry, You're An Ass

Vlad's POV.

Chapter 2

"By The Way Henry, You're An Ass"

I watched as the girl talked to her friends. "By the way Henry, you're an ass," I growled at him slamming my locker. I walked over to them but they didn't notice me.

"I hope he's not, I don't want to..." The black haired girl who had red and black streaks in her hair, and her lip pierced once, eyebrow twice, and her cartilage pierced ten times, cut off when she saw me. "Hi?"

"Hey, sorry about my friend back there," I said. "By the way my name's Vladimir Tod, I go by Vlad though."

"Maci Black, I go by Mac, Blacki, or Maci," She said. She looked at Tim, an Indian that moved here last month and was in my grade. I could tell they were all still talking to each other somehow so I pushed into her mind.

_ "What the hell Mac!" _Tim screamed at her in her head. I scrunched my eyes because they didn't smell like vampires except for Mac, but it was faint.

Mac sighed, _"Shut up Tim, and Nate, you have no right to judge me YOU dated that bitch back in Farmington."_

I pulled out of her head right as Tim said, _"Someone else is here."_

"So what class do you have?" I asked still wondering how they were having that conversation. I looked at her as she stared at the guy with black hair, Nate, from what I heard in their conversation. Nick walked up. Nick was a Sophomore that hung out with Tim and Austin, a dude in my grade.

Maci didn't look at him but she got tense. "Math," she said. She walked a way from them and grabbed Austin by the arm and dragged him to the math class.

"Stay away from her," Nick growled at me. "She's deadlier than she looks." He walked out of the school with the door slamming behind him. The others stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

Tim walked away and Nate stared at me, "It was you, inside her head. Stay away from her, unless you want to be ripped to shreds too, vampire." He pushed past me making sure that he hit my shoulder hard enough for my ass and head to hit the white floor, hard.

Henry helped me up, "You ok dude?" I was shaking in fear that someone know what I was.

"No," I whispered. He looked at me concerned then watched Nate walk away with a black tail hanging from his black jeans. "He knows. That kid knows that I'm a vampire." I closed my eyes and sighed knowing if I said one word to the beautiful girl, I'd die.

I opened my eyes in my black room in Nelly's house. The black CD case on my dark red nightstand was partially opened. I knew Nelly was leaving for her night shift at the hospital in a few seconds so it was another night of cutting at the park. No one, not even my best friend and drudge, Henry knew I cut myself. It was an obsession, but it helped ease the hurt of everything else, but didn't help my hunger much. I heard Nelly's car leave and unzipped the CD case. The razor blade I had cut out of Nelly's razor, one thing I don't want to do again, was hidden in between the Bullet for my Valentine CD, Scream Aim Fire, Henry had given me the year it came out for my birthday, and Fever, that I just bought a few months ago. I grabbed it and put it in the pocket of my black skinny jeans. I got up and walked out of the house into the cold black night.

The park wasn't far from my house so it was a short walk. I sat in a tree and pulled off my shirt. The millions of scars and cuts lined my ribs. I started to cut through the skin and started to bleed as I heard voices under the tree. I saw Maci and Nick were standing under the tree, fighting. A drop of blood fell and landed on Maci's hand. I cussed silently as she looked up.


	3. Chapter 3: Shit Goth Boy Knows

Maci's POV

Chapter 3:

Shit, Goth Dude Knows

I looked up and saw Vlad sitting in an old tree shirtless. I wiped the blood off my hand then looked back at Nick. "Oh my fucking god! You take my damn virginity then you leave the next day with out even talking to me!" I yelled at him. "Now you're yelling at me for slitting my wrist repeatively?" He looked at me starting to phase but not phasing except his ears that were going back and forth between wolf and human ears. I threw my black fedora at him and pulled out the black, blue, and red beanie he'd given me for my seventh birthday. It still fit perfectly over my wolf pointed ears.

"See you still have that," he whispered putting the hat on.

I sighed, "Only thing besides Austin, Tim, and Don that kept me sane." I looked down at my black and red bloodstained converse. "Only thing that kept me alive." I sighed. "Nick, go home, forget this conversation please, I can't stand seeing you, it hurts."

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head, or the beanie, then whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry Blacki, it's been like someone's been twisting a dagger in my heart every time someone's brought up you're name, or anything else that reminded me of you. You've not the only one who's been cutting." He walked away with tears in his eyes. I stopped myself from crying as I climbed up the tree.

Vlad looked at me. "Hey, what was that about?" I shook my head keeping the tears held back. "Sorry about that blood by the way, my aunt, she doesn't know I cut and I plan to keep it that way."

"I understand," I said. "Hey, you have another one? Mine got bent up last time I used it."

He shook his head, "Sorry no, I really didn't want to rip a part two of my aunt's razors." I laughed and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Really Maci, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just some unfinished business from a few years ago," I whispered.

"So, what's with the piercings? I've never really seen people with over three cartilage piercings before," He said pointing at my ear.

I laughed, "I get things in thirteens. It's a superstition, the only things I'm getting over thirteen is tattoos, but I'm getting thirteen tattoos that are the number thirteen." He laughed and put the blade in his back pocket. I handed him his black t-shirt and watched as he put it on. I laughed at what it said." Wow dude, Vampires Suck?" It was a gag that I wanted to barrow, being half-vampire and all.

"Yeah, you wanna barrow it?" He asked. I shook my head.

The fight with Nick was still lingering in my head. "Hey I'm gonna head home," I said. "Peace." I dropped out of the tree and ran home.

The dark never bothered me. It was my life and I loved it. I ended up at my black house a few minutes later. I saw a blue Dodge truck and smiled. I ran into the house and saw my cousin standing in he middle of the kitchen. "JET!" I yelled as I ran up and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back then messed up my black, red, and blue hair. "What are you doing here!"

"I didn't tell you? I'm going to Stokerton U," He laughed. "I'll be teaching Navajo at Bathory High next year. You better be taking it."

I laughed and walked to the stainless steal fridge, grabbing a few Coca-cola's out of the fridge. "I know I don't have to but I am taking it, I'm in a Cheyenne class this year."

"Good," Jet said.

"You better get to bed, Mac," My uncle said running his hand through his hair.

I groaned and walked into my room. I changed into my Joe Boxer PJ pants then took my black tanktop off putting on my cousin's old Farmington basketball jersey with the number 13 on it in red. I laid down on my bloodstained mattress and stared at the wall. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and kiss my head. "Hey Blacki," Nick whispered. I shook my head and sighed. We didn't talk as my radio played in the bathroom. I drifted to sleep in his arms thinking of Vlad.

Two weeks later:

I groaned as I looked at the math problem. "God I hate Math," I hissed finishing the problem. Vlad laughed as I slammed my book shut. Nelly walked in with a plate of cookies and set them down on the table. "Sorry Nelly, but don't forget I'm Pagen."

"It's ok Maci," Nelly said handed us both Pepis. "Vlad you know I have to work tonight and won't get back until nine tomorrow morning. I don't want you to stay out late and no offence Maci but I do not want you to stay here tonight while I'm gone."

"I have to go home anyways," I said biting into the cookie and opening the Pepsi can. "My cousin's helping me make my Holloween costume for Matt's party night."

"Ok, well I'm leaving you two," She said kissing the top of Vlad's head then hurried out the door. Vlad groaned and looked at his book.

I bit into another cookie and looked at Vlad, who just finished coping my math homework. "So, you're really interesting Mac, I'd like to know more about you."

"Ok you want to get to know me better?" I said. "OK." I turned on my iPod and pressed play. I started to talk over _EverythingIHate (RevolesAroundMe)_ By Bullet for My Valentine. "I hate jelly and peanut butter, except on toast with syrup, then it's like the best thing ever, soda is my life, I'll eat frozen broccoli but I like fresh better except for the top that makes it look like a tree, it just burns my mouth. My best friends are amazing even though one didn't see me turn ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, or fourteen, I'm partial metal head, favorite band is Bullet for my Valentine, if I'm in a moment where I lose control in anger I will blare music and if anyone walks in I will punch the living crap out of them. My dad is single and we plan to keep it that way, for reasons, I chew on bone and rawhide like a dog. That's really it, until I can remember what else I can say." He laughed and looked at me. "Oh and this is my favorite song." He laughed again and looked at the clock. I looked at it and cussed.

"Hey, I gotta go," I said. "Can you bring my stuff to the school tomorrow?" He nodded as I ran out the door. I already heard the voices in my head. _"Hey guys I'm almost to the woods now so I'll be there in ten minutes," _I said phasing into a house.

I barely seen the black haired boy that watched me phase into a wolf. He stood in the spot he was in and stared as I turned to him. "You're a werewolf," he gasped.


	4. Chapter 4: Shit Werewolf Bites Burn!

Sprat's POV

Chapter 4:

Shit, Werewolf Bites Burn!

I stared at the black and blue wolf who was girl a few seconds ago. "You're a werewolf," I gasped in shock moving my hair out of my face to get a better look. She turned back into a tan human with black, red, and blue hair, in almost full black.

"I am, and you won't tell anyone will you?" She asked me. I was still in shock but not because she was a werewolf, but because she was beautiful.

I nodded slightly, "On one condition." She groaned like she had heard this before. "You either turn me, or come hang out with my friends tomorrow night." She looked at me when I said or.

"That's the first time I got an or," she said. She walked forward and leaned over my neck like she was going to turn me. Instead she whispered in my ear. "What time? And where?"

I laughed as she looked at me, "Six, Bathory High."

"And one more thing before I leave," she said. She kissed me then lightly bit my shoulder it burned enough to make me cuss. She turned into the wolf again then disappeared into the black forest. I shook my head then started to walk back slowly to my house. My parents probably weren't home but I bet Andrew was. Since he and Snow broke it off a few weeks ago he's been home A LOT.

I opened the white door of my parent's white house and turned on the light. Andrew was past out on the couch with the TV on. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV then grabbed a soda out of the fridge. I walked up stairs and fell on my bed. I whispered the lyrics to the song that was playing, changing them just a little bit, "If you ever cared, don't ever let me know." Andrew stumbled in.

"Morning bro," He said and I laughed.

"Morning," I said. "Hey, I have a question, Do you believe in werewolves?" He froze for a second then nodded.

"Yeah, kinda," He said. "Why?"

"I think I met one today," I said.

He growled then looked at me, "What did their wolf look like?"

"Black, but she had a blue muzzle, ears, tail and paws with her front left, and back right legs," I said. "She was hot as a human, I'd date her and, don't get mad at me but... She's hanging out with us tomorrow." Andrew looked like he hadn't heard the last part, like he was thinking hard. He brushed his hair out of his face then looked at me.

"Did she bite you?" He asked.

I lied on first instinct, "No." I watched him sit down and finished my soda. I fell asleep on my bloodsoaked bed.

I groaned as I sat down in my Math class. The one subject that bored me to death, every day. I just wanted to get out of school to see that girl from the night before, Wolf-girl.

A note landed on my desk and I opened it:

Dear Sprat,

First, Yes I Do Know You're Name. Second, Did You Tell ANYONE what I am?

I'll see you tonight Dude

I laughed and folded the note in half and shoved in my back pocket. My day had just gotten a little better with that note. I sighed and looked at the lock. Only 40 more minutes and Snow and October dragging me to the mall for about two hours then it was off to Bathory High school to see the girl from the night before. Wolf-Girl, that's what I was gonna call her until I learn what her name is. Very accurate don't you say? I laughed a little bit then leaned back and sighed, closing my eyes, smiling.

I groaned as Snow dragged me to the store. "If you're going to impress Wolf-Girl, you need ears," She laughed putting the hat on my head.

I took the hat off my head, "Snow, stop!" She laughed and put another hat on my head. It was black and red, and furry.

"That looks good on you," she said as I took off the hat.

"Fine buy it," I groaned. She squealed and ran up to the casher.

Octber looked at me, "You're going to wear it."

I sighed, "I know, and I'll wear it." She laughed as Snow put the hat back on my head. I almost fell on the floor when she did. "Now can we go home October? I want to see Wolf-girl." She laughed and we walked out of the store after Snow gave me and October both a hug.

"Dude, I can't wait to meet this Wolf-girl," October said as we drove back to Bathory. "Shit, Andrew's gonna kill us for being late." We all laughed again.

I was worried that he was gonna kill Wolf-Girl.

We got to the old high school within the next ten minutes. I didn't see Wolf-Girl or Andrew so I thought neither of them were there yet.

"That's werid, Andrew said he was here with Maci, well, you two know her as Wolf-Girl," Kriscoff said. We got out of the mismatched car and slammed the door. I ran around the back of the school and saw two people making out behind the school. I didn't recconzige who they were until I saw the blue tail against the girl's black pants. It was Andrew and Maci.


	5. Chapter 5: Animal I've Become

Andrew's POV

Chapter 5:

Animal I Have Become

My hands twisted into Mac's hair as she pulled me closer to her. This was wrong, is was truly wrong, because besides she was a part of a different pack, even if she was in my pack, for now, was the fact I almost killed her younger brother, Nate.

"Damn," I heard October say to the right. We separated and Mac started to fix her hair. Then she walked towards the three of them, standing on the ground below.

"Hey, my name's Maci, but I go by Mac, or my old emo name, Blacki," She said extending her hand. "Hey Kriscoff, cool I didn't know you were friends with Sprat."

"Hey Mac," Kriscoff said. "Wow, didn't expect for Wolf-Girl to be you."

She laughed then shook October's hand, "Ok I've seen you around the pack, but what's your name?"

October cleared her throat, "October, beta female."

"Hey Sprat!" She yelled running up to him and gripping him in a bear hug. Sprat's eyes were distant as she hugged him, filled with anger, pain, and betrayal. Then he started to shake violently, his teeth turning into what looked like a cross between werewolf teeth, and vampire fangs. That's when I added two and two together, she'd bitten him, and now, he was pissed off as hell.

"MACI MOVE!" I yelled. She turned around and looked at me, as Sprat burst into a blood red wolf. She turned back around and fell on her ass in fear. She started to crawl backwards on her elbows, dodging every attempt Sprat made to snap open her jugulars. I realized he wasn't after her, he was after me for stealing Mac from him, who he expected to become his girlfriend. That's when a whole new set of thoughts, memories, and other things hit Kriscoff, October and me. I heard the other two grimace, but it hit me too hard, and the ADHD got the better of me. "Hey Sprat! You're after me!" He turned his small head towards me and snarled. "Shit," I muttered realizing what I had done. He started to run for me, before he could get three feet away Mac grabbed his hind leg. He started to snap at her again but she pulled something silvery out of her back pocket and shoved it in his mouth. What ever it was burst in his mouth and he passed out cold. "What the hell Mac?" I yelled at her.

She jumped up and dusted her ass off, "Don't worry it's only silver, he'll be out for a few hours, he'll start phasing back in about ten minutes, and when he phases back, he'll get hit hard, but he won't feel it thanks to the silver."

October looked at her and sighed, "Mac, you better go home, tell the guys your ok, then get Tyler and Dylan on boarders, I have the feeling they will try and skip again." Mac nodded and phased into a small black wolf with a blue muzzle, tail, ears, and paws, her right hind leg and front left leg where also blue. She nodded then took off down the street, leaving us standing behind the high school. "Come on Lover boy let's get your brother home before he starts to phase." October grabbed Sprat and tossed him over her shoulder. We started to walk towards my house. "You know it's your fault, you knew the Sprat liked her."

"October, you may be beta female but you have got to stay out of my head," I hissed as I unlocked the front door. October walked in first and I took the key out of the lock.

She dropped Sprat on the couch, "It's not my fault that you can't block your thoughts yet." She took one last look at me then left, leaving me empty. I walked up the stairs and into my room, where I turned on my stereo.

"_I__can__'__t__escape__this__hell  
So__many__times__I__'__ve__tried  
But__I'm__still__caged__inside  
Somebody__get__me__through__this__nightmare  
I__can__'__t__control__myself __what__if__you__can__see__the__darkest__side__of__me__?  
__No__one__will__ever__change__this__animal__I__have__become  
Help__me__believe__it__'__s__not__the__real__me  
Somebody__help__me__tame__this__animal  
This__animal__, __this__animal_

So

_I__can__'__t__escape__myself  
I__can__'__t__escape__myself  
So__many__times__I__'__ve__lied  
So__many__times__I__'__ve__lied  
But__there__'__s__still__rage__inside  
Somebody__get__me__through__this__nightmare  
I__can__'__t__control__myself __what__if__you__can__see__the__darkest__side__of__me__?  
__No__one__will__ever__change__this__animal__I__have__become  
Help__me__believe__it__'__s__not__the__real__me  
Somebody__help__me__tame__this__animal__I__have__become  
Help__me__believe__it__'__s__not__the__real__me  
Somebody__help__me__tame__this__animal __help__me__through__this__nightmare  
I__can__'__t__control__myself  
Somebody__wake__me__from__this__nightmare  
I__can__'__t__escape__this__hell __animal__, __this__animal__, __this__animal__, __this__animal__, __this__animal__, __this__animal__, __this__animal __what__if__you__can__see__the__darkest__side__of__me__?  
__No__one__will__ever__change__this__animal__I__have__become  
Help__me__believe__it__'__s__not__the__real__me  
Somebody__help__me__tame__this__animal__I__have__become  
Help__me__believe__it__'__s__not__the__real__me  
Somebody__help__me__tame__this__animal  
This__animal__I__have__become__.__"_

So

Somebody

This

So

My eyes drifted shut as I listened to the music, I barely heard the scream as unconsciousness took me over.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Family

AN: I would say the goths kinda turned OC, but then again you don't know much about the goths, so who knows. To clear things up wrote a flash back in October's POV

October's POV

Chapter 6:

3 years ago/ "Welcome to the Family."

If my parents yelled at me one more time I was going to scream. It was the middle of summer, I needed to oversleep by about four hours, then lay around the house doing nothing for another 12, THEN maybe I'd go out to meet Andrew, Kristcoff, and Sprat staying out until five in the morning then falling asleep and repeating the whole thing again.

I wish this day had been THAT simple.

I fell asleep again, music blaring next to my ear

I fell out of bed around 6 in the afternoon, right after my parents had left for work on the graveyard shift. I groaned then pushed myself off the floor, my head throbbing violently for absolutely no reason. The door bell that was ringing, making my head hurt even more than it should have. It was probably Andrew, bored out of his mind. "WOULD YOU STOP RINGING THAT FUCKING DOORBELL, I'M COMING!" I yelled out the window as I put on a black t-shirt. Then I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and ran down the stairs. Andrew was knocking on the door frantically, and I opened the door. Sprat was out of breath bent over, his black hair hanging in his face. "What do you want Sprat, I have a nasty headache, and I need to take some aspirin," I growled at him.

"Kristcoff told me to come get you, something's wrong with Andrew, he's spazing but none of his meds are working," Sprat gasped in between breaths. My eyes opened wide and I grabbed my skate shoes, putting them both on in a second. We took off down the road, my feet barely touching the black pavement as I ran towards Andrew and Sprat's house. I heard the screaming when we were halfway down the street from their house.

"Sprat stay out of the house," I said as I rushed into the house, taking five steps at a time. The screaming was getting louder with every step I took. The door to the boys' room was hanging open and I could see Andrew on the floor, or something that looked a lot like Andrew, with Kristcoff crouching over him, blood on his hands. "Kristcoff what happened?"

"October, I have to warn you about this, because if this happened to Andrew, you're defiantly next," Kristcoff hissed in a worried voice, his eyes worried. "Man it shouldn't be taking this long for him to phase."

"What are you talking about David? What's going on?" I yelled at him. He didn't even seem phased about me calling him by his real name, he just ran a shaky, blood-stained hand through his hair. "Answer me!" Andrew let out another violent scream as a hunk of skin fell to the floor, reveling brown fur. I had just noticed the other pieces of pale skin on the floor, covered in blood.

Kristcoff looked at me, "Andrew is changing into a Lycan, if you couldn't already tell. I'm also a Lycan, so is Sprat, but he hasn't phased yet, thank God, and so are you, and October you're next." Andrew shrieked in pain again, and a muzzle bursting through his face. The bloodcurdling scream turned into a piercing howl. I shook my head, a confused look on my face. "Werewolves."

"We're what?" I asked him, gulping down air. Kristcoff stood up as he turned to look at me. My headache was getting a lot more annoying and painful.

"Have you had any extremely bad headaches lately?" He asked me. I nodded then looked at Andrew. "Shit, how bad are they?"

A wave of nausea hit me and I bent down, "Depends, right now I feel like puking my guts out." He sighed then turned back to half wolf Andrew. "How the hell are we werewolves Kristcoff?"

"Blood, either we drank some werewolf's blood or just came from our parents," Kristcoff said watching as Andrew grew a black tail. He chuckled when he saw the difference in fur. "Just like my cousin, Maci. Only it's not blue." Then his smile slipped as Andrew let out another painful howl. "This shouldn't be taking this long, I wonder if it's because he has the seizures, though those will stop once he fully gets hit, at least it won't be that heavy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him worried about Andrew.

He looked at me again, "Any like really bad physical health problems will be cleared up, but bad eyesight will still remain, since it's an brain problem. But you'll still have them until you get hit with the mental link, the most painful part of being a werewolf, though this looks more painful, it's not, as soon as you phase back into a human, you get hit with another wave of pain, memories of all the pack, feelings, thoughts, ect." Andrews arms changed into front wolf paws, and he howled again. "One more painful wave then he's a wolf, hopefully him phasing back won't be as painful as this, or as long."

"So this is going to happen to me?" I asked Kristcoff.

"No, I think he only had this happen to him because he had a spasm at the same time he started to phase, you on the other hand, will just burst out of your human body and release the wolf inside, no pain until you phase back," Kristcoff answered, relief in his voice.

"How bad will the mental link be?" I asked him, he shivered, possibly remembering when it happened to him.

"Terrible, you'll get hit by the whole pack which is now a total of maybe 7 wolves," he told me. "It's not a one way street though. The pack will get your memories too, but it hurts a lot less than what you go through. And sometimes it's so intense your body blacks out." He looked at Andrew as he spazed again, his back legs started to tear as brown and black fur poked through. "I need to call my cousin Rhett really quick October, do you think you can watch Andrew while I'm gone?" I nodded then Kristcoff ran downstairs, his Converse squeaking as they hit the hard wood floor.

I looked at Andrew, or what was now wolf Andrew, laying on the floor then bent down next to Andrew. "It'll be ok Andrew. I'm right here," I whispered as the rest of the skin from his legs fell to the floor. He was now a full brown wolf with a black tail, and his legs were black too, he staggered up and licked my face. "Hey Andrew, hey boy, aw your so cute." He sat down and barked at me, his ears twitching. "Well you feel any better now?" He bobbed his head up and down like he was nodding. Kristcoff ran back upstairs with the phone in his hand.

"Ok he's fully phase what do I do now?" Kristcoff spoke into the phone.

I heard a girl's voice come through, "OK Kristcoff make sure he doesn't stay a wolf for more than 15 minutes, then you want to make sure he doesn't run, walk, or sit up until the mental link's finished, then he should sleep for about an hour, but he doesn't have to. I'd also suggest he doesn't stay in the blood and flesh, you can clean that up with bleach."

"You heard Maci, Andrew, turn back into a human," Kristcoff said. Andrew walked out of the blood and flesh then turned into a human without a problem. There was no blood, no trace, except for what laid on the floor, that he had went through some of the worst torture of his life, he was just standing there in his black boxers with a gold chain round his neck. "Lay down dude, and take that gold necklace odd, we don't need you hurt."

"Ok alpha," Andrew hissed as he laid down on his bed and snapped the chain off his neck. He gave it to me.

"Kristcoff get a human to get rid of that, I got to go, I'm on boarders now, and don't worry cus, October's gonna be ok, and tell Andrew to show more respect," Maci said. "Talk to you later Kristcoff."

"Bye," he said as he hung up the white cordless phone. "Ok I sent Sprat to my mom's house, and October get rid of that before you phase, 'cause that shit'll kill you, give you a nasty burn if it's in contact with your skin." I nodded as I looked at the gold. "Sell it to a pawn shop, get some cash out of it. And you can hold that if you have gloves on, because right now, I don't want you out of my sight." I nodded then set the golden necklace on a black table.

Andrew let out a painful scream, but Kristcoff wasn't worried, instead he clawed his hand into Sprat's bedpost and bared his clenched teeth, which I just noticed that his K9 teeth were fangs instead of human teeth. He whimpered a little bit then looked at me, his eyes a dark silvery color, "Whoa, that's cool is that going to happen to me?"

"When another pack member enters it will," he said over Andrew's painful screams, which were wolf howls a few times.

"No, I meant the eyes, yours are silver," I said looking at him.

He shook his head, his silver hair falling in his face, which werided me out, "It's a family thing, usually your eyes don't change from the color you're born with, my family when you phase, your eye color changes, but it never goes back, like my cousin, Maci, her birth eye color was green, bright green that terrified her oldest brother, Rhett, so much that he pissed himself at the age of 3, and our grandma wouldn't have anything to do with her." He looked at Andrew who was silent but still looked very much like he was in pain. "You ok dude? Ok if you hear me in your head say 'I'm a complete idiot'."

Andrew sat up and looked at Kristcoff, "Kristcoff's a complete idiot." I burst out laughing as Kristcoff smacked Andrew over the head. "Ok I think we should clean this up before my parents get home and wonder what the hell happened." Kristcoff and I nodded, then Andrew got up, walked down the stairs, then came back upstairs with a gallon of bleach in his right hand, and a few rags plus a garbage bag. "Ok let's get this done." He bent down and tossed us two rags then poured the bleach on to the floor. Kristcoff started to pick up the wilting flesh, as I knelled down and helped Andrew mop up the blood.

"So can you tell us anything about being a wolf?" Andrew asked Kristcoff, who finished getting the dead skin into the bag then pitched the rag along with it.

"I'll tell you a story, almost like a fairy tale that my uncle would tell me, when he and my cousins were here. It's an old ledged, but it's scary to the fact if it's real, it's talking about my cousin, Maci," he said looking at us. "Long ago, when the humans had just discovered our existence, during the rule of St. Gregory VII, the blood line of the first Lycan, the Greek King Lycaon, was on the brink of extinction, only two remained, a 13-year-old girl, with pitch black hair, red and black eyes, spilt down the middle, and tan skin, which did not come from her parents, named Safta, the other, her only cousin, 20-year-old Mihai, was so pale that most people thought he was a vampire, they were wrong, because only the pale skin made him a vampire, when truly, he was a Lycan. But since there were only two of them, they were pit against each other, only one could survive. Well Safta did not care whether she lived or died, because her life was with the wolves, and her pack, nothing else really mattered as those two things were safe, Mihia knew that the surviving descendant could become ruler of all wolves, so he did everything he could to kill her, starting from when she was born, but instead he killed her father, then her mother died not long after, leaving her in his father's care, then when she turned 13, he killed his father making sure they were the last two in the blood line, that's when he started to plan her death."

Andrew and I were done moping up the blood, and were now sitting on his bed, engulfed by the story. I closed my eyes and listened, the story playing in my head like a movie. "Now there was a witch, well more like a warlock, who was very close to Safta, in fact he loved her, hoped to marry her one day. He was probably one of the first people in history to have emo bangs, and protected her from her cousin. Well, one night her cousin finally launched the plan, he told a knight about her, they didn't even try her. Mihia watched from the crowd, with a satisfied smile on his face, knowing he was the last wolf. When the warlock found out, he cursed Mihia, for his descendants to be nothing but girls, except one boy, which now wouldn't seem like a bad thing, but the twist was, the curse could only be broken when a baby girl was born to a Lycan and a vampire. My ancestor is Mihia Lycaon, and my aunt on my mother's side, had a baby girl with a vampire. But trust me I don't believe that it could be Maci, or even real." Andrew looked at me. "The unnatural blue streaks in her hair don't mean anything." My head felt like it was splitting open in pain.

"Damn this hurts," I groaned putting my head in between my knees. "Andrew you got any aspirin?" Kristcoff and Andrew looked at each other.

"Andrew you get to come to the pack house early," Kristcoff said putting his arm around me then lifting me off the bed. "October, how long do you think you can last?

"I don't know this fucking hurts," I groaned as he started to help me walk. "Can you just give me a piggy back ride? Aren't werewolves suppose to be super fast?" Andrew looked at Kristcoff.

He tossed me onto his back, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, my head throbbing in pain now. "Andrew, as soon as we're out the door, lock it then follow me the best you can, can you do that?" Kristcoff asked Andrew.

"Sure, Kristcoff," Andrew said throwing the garbage bag into his closet. "And what about Sprat?"

"Pick him up after October's ok," Kristcoff growled. Andrew nodded then the two of them walked down the stairs, Kristcoff was the first one out the door, my headache getting worst every second. I heard Andrew lock the door then Kristcoff took off running down the street, me still clinging onto his back. Before my headache intensified anymore both of the boys stopped in front of a three story gray house with a white door. Kristcoff opened the door then sped into the living room. "GET OFF THE DAMN COUCH!" Kristcoff yelled. I saw three people, two guys with brown and blond hair, and a tall brunette girl get off the couch as Kristcoff set me down on the soft black couch.

"What the hell David?" The guy with the brown hair asked Kristcoff. Kristcoff growled, his anger showed through his silver eyes but he didn't turn around to attack the guy.

"Shut up James," Kristcoff hissed.

"OK just because you are the fucking Alpha doesn't mean you can boss me around, little brother," James growled at him. The pain made me fall onto the floor, and let out a blood curdling scream. "Never mind, you want me to go get dad?"

"No, I just helped seizure here phase," Kristcoff pointed at Andrew as he bent down next to me. "Ok October just breath."

I took a sharp breath in my chest exploded in pain. "It hurts," I whined as the rest of my body exploded with pain.

"Just focus on the wolf, that the pain will be over soon, come on October you're a tough girl, you can pull through this," Kristcoff whispered in my ear. I felt myself change, my vision changed and I had a tail, that was thumping against the hard wood floor. "Good girl, good girl, ok now change back." I will myself to change back into a human and as soon as I thought about it I was kneeling next to Kristcoff fully dressed and felt stronger, better, I smelled everything, could hear Kristcoff's dad snoring upstairs in his bedroom. I totally forgot about the mental link, until it was too late.

Everyone in the room grabbed something and grimaced, but I was hit with a freight train of memories. I saw one memory after another flashing in front of my eyes, Andrew phasing, Sprat breaking his arm, the day Kristcoff was born, which I thank his dad for, there was one that caught me off guard, it was Henry McMillan's memory, he was being bitten by a vampire, which explained the pain in my neck, the vampire back up as his father yelled his name, it was a boy that I knew well, or really just saw a lot, Vladimir Tod. There were several other memories that hit me, sending waves of pain, joy, happiness, depression, and several other emotions through my body. In all I had to say it took maybe ten minutes.

"Shit that hurt," I groaned holding my head.

"_Welcome to the pack October," _I heard a voice say in my head, it sound very much like Andrew.

Kristcoff was the next in my head, his brother along with him, and I think Henry McMillan all saying at the same time, _"Welcome to the family.'_

A wide grin spread across my face, I was finally where I was accepted. "Hey come meet the family October, and I'll assign you your big brother," Kristcoff laughed helping me up. "Everyone here James?" James nodded making his hair fall in his face. "Ok so I better hurry before dad comes down and gives these two their big siblings?"

James laughed, "Too late for that little bro." Kristcoff turned around looked at his dad. "Ha ha mini Alpha, you get to deal with the big wolf man now." The other guy with blond hair laughed a stupid laugh that reminded me of Henry McMillan's laugh.

"Ok, McMillan you want to laugh, north boarder two weeks starting tonight, and you get Andrew as a little bro, plus you get to introduce these two to the pack," Kristcoff's dad boomed. His voice was deep, it reminded me of my dad's voice, and you could tell he was very well feared, or respected, maybe both. "Now you, October, big sister, never mind, make things difficult for one of my two sons. James, you've been asking for another little sibling, so here you are, a little sister." Both James and Kristcoff turned to their dad at the same time and stared at him, "Well you've been begging for a little brother or sister and I sure don't trust Kristcoff."

"Ugh," they groaned together. "We'll have to fight to win this won't we dad?" He nodded and they walked out of the house. I was about to follow them but the older McMillan stopped me, by grabbing onto my shoulder.

"No, this is not something you wanna see, or get close to, trust me, the fight for Alpha male left me with this," he growled at me. He lifted up the back of his shirt where I saw a large, distinctive pale scar, running across his shoulder blades. "I had just phased, not an hour and 15 minutes before." He dropped the back of his shirt and then looked at me. "Now come on you two, come meet the pack." Andrew and I looked at each other then followed McMillan into the dinning room/ kitchen. He pointed at four guys sitting at a hard wood table, a quarter sliding towards a tall guy with chocolate brown hair and pale blue eyes, his knuckles pressed against the table. "Ok, black hair is Kristcoff's cousin Dylan, blond mop top's Austin, a guy that lived in Austin, Texas for a while, pale guy with the due rag's Jet, normal he'd have jet black hair, but he lost a bet last week, his hair was burned off, hasn't started to grow back yet, so he wears that so people don't mistake him for a cancer patient, then the last one, Skinless Wonder there is Antric Brookstone."

"Wait, as in Meredith Brookstone, the prep?" I asked McMillan.

Instead of him answering the guy I was looking at did, "My bitch of a little sister, yeah, so where's Henry, Greg? Lock him in a cage somewhere?"

"Nah, he's here somewhere," Greg said looking into the kitchen. "Yeah he's scarfing down everything in the kitchen. Austin, Dylan, Jet, Skinless Wonder, meet October, newest member of the pack, the one you heard screaming in the living room earlier, and James' little sis, and Andrew, my little brother, second newest member. Now I gotta introduce them to the rest of the pack."

"What you do this time?" Dylan asked.

"Laughed, at apparently a very serious matter," Greg told them.

Antric looked at Andrew, who was still shirtless, "Greg, you gonna get them their tattoos? And Mac and Nate are coming down with Rhett, they were going to make it a surprise, but I thought you should know, since you and Mac are _so_ close."

"Now that you told me about them coming down, no, I'll wait for Rhett to get down here," Greg smiled. "When are they gonna be here?"

"You got time lover boy," Antric laughed sending the quarter at Jet's knuckles. Jet laughed as he looked at his knuckle, which was very bloody and now skinless. Then I saw Mike Brennan leaning against the wall betting with a guy that looked like Dylan.

"Tyler Black, Dylan's twin bro, and Mike Brennan, the wolf that bets the most in the house when the Blacks aren't here," Greg laughed following my eyes.

"Come on October, self-mutilation's not a good thing," Andrew told me, dragging me into the kitchen. I saw Henry McMillan with his head stuck in the stainless steel refrigerator.

"Hey little bro, pull your head out of the fridge and change the north boarder to me for two weeks," Greg barked at his brother. Henry's head popped out of the fridge with a chunk of meat in his mouth.

He shut the fridge then mumbled something, crossing words out on a piece of paper then writing a name above it. He took the hunk of meat out of his mouth then looked at me and Andrew. "Why are the goths here and why is the guy in boxers?"

"Have some respect for your brother," Greg growled. "And Kristcoff's sister."

"Oh so new blood?" Henry asked gulping down a hunk of the steak. Greg nodded then pointed to the girl in bright pink leaning against the sink.

I groaned as she looked at me. "Bet you guys know her," Greg laughed. "By the way you might want to scram, Maci's coming."

"Worried I'm gonna run your girl off Greg?" Meredith hissed at him.

"You are so lucky I can't hit girls," Greg growled at her. He started to mumble walking back into the dinning room. We followed him back out and I saw him hugging a black-haired girl around our age, her hair was streaked with blue, there were two other black haired guys, one that looked like her without the blue, the other was about as tall as Greg. "Hey Maci." Dylan got up and hugged her next, while Greg greeted the other guys. Then Mac jumped into Greg's arms and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7: She's Half Vampire

Vlad's POV

Chapter 7:

She Can Change Her Looks, She's Part Vampire,

But Yet She Claims 'She Can't Dance'

I yawned as the sun started to peek through the curtains. I groaned and fell out of bed, but something soft broke my fall. I crouched down and looked at the dog laying on my floor. It was black and brown, a German Shepard puppy, no more than a few months old, the dog sat up and I saw a white paper in his collar then slipped it out of the space between the black patch of fur and red collar. It was folded multiple times and had dirt spotting it. It took me a few minutes to unfold the paper, cutting my fingers open a few times in the process. They healed quickly but it stung a little bit, leaving blood on the paper. I could barely make out the sloppy handwriting.

_Vlad,_

_Hey, hope you like dogs cuz, I don't have enough_

_Room to hold this little guy. Hope you can keep him._

_Mac _

I laughed and scratched the dog between his ears, and he licked my hand. "I hope Amenti likes you, I don't wanna hear Nelly yelling at me for you eating her cat." He barked like he knew what I was saying, which I thought was weird for a dog. "Well how about you come downstairs with me?" He barked again then stood up, walking around me in circles waiting for me to open the door. "Don't eat the cat or knock anything over, please." He nodded at me impatiently and pointed at the door with his front paw. "Ok, one second while I find a shirt." I rummaged through the piles of dirty clothes and found a black t-shirt. I slipped it over my head then let him out into the library. Instead of running for the door he headed for a bookshelf then pulled a large book off it, dropping it on the carpeted floor. I cussed as he opened it in his mouth, and ran over, but instead of tearing the book up he had his paw on the page. "What the hell?" I crouched down and looked at the word he was pointing at. "Is your name Hades?" He nodded then shut the book with his nose. As I picked up the book I thought I was going crazy. A dog that can read, smart, and non-destructive? Well it sure seemed like I was. We walked out of the library and he ran into the kitchen.

I could hear Nell yell at me, "Vlad!" I groaned and ran into the kitchen, where Hades was sitting at Nelly's feet. "Would you like to explain this?" She was pointing at the German Shepard.

"I guess he's a gift from Mac," I said. "He's very smart apparently. He even knows his name, and can point it out in a book." She looked at me with a 'do you really expect me to believe that' look on her face. "I'm not joking, wait for Amenti to come through here." And as soon as I said that the fat, black cat walked into the kitchen. She padded over to the dog and started to sniff him, but Hades sat perfectly still, while any other dog would attempt to eat her. "See any other dog would have tried to eat her, Hades won't, one, because I told him not to, two, he's smart. Amenti smacked Hades' brown muzzle with her front paw and I let out a small laugh. "Can I keep him?"

Nelly looked at Hades as he laid down on the floor, rolled over, then laid his head on his paws looking at Nelly with the puppy dog eyes that little kids use to get what they want. "Fine, but the first time he ruins something, eats something he's not suppose to, or attacks Amenti, he's out. You'll have to train him too, and buy everything he'll need, so I suggest getting a job."

I hugged her, "Thanks Nelly." I walked over to the freezer and pulled a blood bag out of it, setting it on the granite counter top. Then I grabbed a coffee mug from the cupboard, and poured the blood into the mug. Hades stared at me while I did this, like he was expecting to drink some blood. I set it in the microwave. I started to pet Hades while waiting for the O positive to warm up, he licked my face a few times and I wiped the slobber off of my face.

"Vlad, I'm going to work, make sure that dog doesn't destroy anything," Nelly said.

"OK!" I yelled as I heard the front door slam. The microwave beeped once and I pulled the steaming cup of blood out. Hades looked at the cup, his eyes looked a little hungry. "What do you want?" He pointed at the cup. "You can't have this, this is human blood." The dog looked at me. "Hades how about you go turn on the TV?" He padded into the living room and I heard the TV start. "Damn this dog is smart. I'll have to ask Mac how she trained him." I grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet then walked into the living room, where Hades was laying on the couch, watching TV. "Ok if you can type up my school papers you will be the best dog ever." He looked at me then jumped down from the tan couch. He grabbed one of the game controllers and looked at me, his tail wagging. "Let me guess you can play video games too." Hades nodded and waited for me to grab the other controller. "Man, I must be going crazy." I turned on the game system and Hades set the controller on the floor, his paws ready.

About half an hour later, I felt really bad. Getting beat by Mac, a girl, was bad enough, now my dog? Really. "Man I got to tell Henry about this." I walked back into the kitchen with the mug of blood in my hand and picked up the phone. I dialed Henry's number and sipped the blood while waiting for him to pick up. I heard the line click on the other end.

"Hey," Henry's voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Henry you'll never believe this, my dog is awesome at video games," I said.

Henry laughed on the other end of the line, "Vlad, are you sure you don't just suck at video games, and when did you get a dog?"

"Mac gave him to me, and if you don't believe me, come over here and play against him," I said.

"OK, I'll be over in ten minutes," Henry said with disbelief in his voice. The phone made another click and I put it back in the receiver.

"Boy, Henry's gonna love this," I laughed. "A dog that could possibly beat him in video games." I gulped down the rest of the blood and set it in the stainless steal sink. Amenti jumped up on the counter and rubbed against my hand. I heard a knock at the front door; I stared at the clock, confused. Henry couldn't be this early, so I walked over and open the door. Standing on the porch dressed in black and red, which made me even more confused, was the girl I had liked since 3rd grade, Meredith Brookstone. "Meredith?" I asked her.

"Hello Vlad," she said in a strange voice. It sounded like hers only lower. "Can I come in?"

I shook my head shaking off the trance I was in, "Sure Meredith." I stepped to the side and let her in. "What happened to you?" She turned to look at me confused, her pink lips almost in a frown.

"What are you talking about Vlad?" She asked me, her eyes defiantly not normal. She had brown eyes, not pitch black eyes with a glint of humor, thievery, and other qualities I wouldn't pin on this girl, who should be wearing pink.

I looked at her, "Well to the fact, you're not wearing pink, and your eyes are brown, not black."

"Damn, I knew I didn't get the eyes right," she hissed. "Well guess the gig's up." She started to grow taller, her hair becoming black, her skin getting tanner every second. Within a minute she had turned from Meredith Bookstone to Maci Black. "Hey Vlad." Her hand was giving me the peace sign.

"What the hell?" I asked her, confused. "How did you do that?" Hades ran up and Mac scratched him under his chin, making his foot beat the ground repeatedly.

"I'm a vampire," she replied looking up at me. I tried to find the joke in her voice, but it wasn't there, she was dead serious. I went into shock when she said vampire. There was another vampire living in Bathory, and she was standing in front of me. "Half vampire actually." I went even more into shock.

"Did you say half vampire?" I asked her my voice quavering. She nodded as she walked towards the freezer. Hades followed her hungrily. She opened it and searched through the blood bags, sniffing each one as she went through. "So that's how you knew I was a vampire." She nodded as she grabbed a mug out of the cabinet.

She poured the blood into the mug then bent over and poured a tiny bit on the floor, which Hades licked up. "Well, I knew you were half vampire too."

I nodded, "Yeah, I could tell when your brother threatened me." She drank some of the blood and looked at me.

"Yeah sorry about that," She said with a guilty grin on her face. "I smacked him a few times when I heard about that." I laughed then stared at her sipping the blood. "Henry coming over?" I nodded then I heard the front door open again. "Hey Henry."

"Hey Mac, Vlad," He said looking at her. "What's up with this video game playing dog of yours?" Mac laughed then scratched Hades on the head.

"Hades it's time to show Henry what you're made of," she said walking into the living room with Hades on her tail. Henry and I followed her, then Henry and Hades sat down on the floor and grabbed the two controllers.

One hour and 30 minutes later Henry had lost to Hades, more than I've lost to him and Mac combined. "Damn, you're right, the dog's a master at video games." Both Mac and I laughed then I looked at her cup of blood, hungry.

"Hey Mac you want anything?" I asked her. "A soda, granola bar, blood?" Henry looked at me as he shut off the Xbox. "Shit."

"He already knew," Mac said looking at me. "He can tell, let me guess, drudge?" Henry nodded and looked at her. "Yeah a granola bar sounds good, so does a nice frozen blood bag." I nodded and got up, taking the cup from her. Henry followed me into the kitchen.

I looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me about Mac?" I asked him setting the glass in the sink.

"She wouldn't let me dude," my drudge said looking into the living room. "Plus I didn't have the chance, Joss was around too much." I nodded as I pulled out two frozen bags of AB negative. "Hey would you get a granola bar and give it to Mac?" Henry was already into the box, scarfing down as many as he could get in his mouth. I swear it's a miracle that he isn't fat, with how much he eats, he should be huge. "Henry for the love of Glob, please do not eat all of my breakfast for the rest of next week." He took the last granola bar and walked into the living room. I followed him after throwing the empty box away, then handed the bag to Mac, she bit into it, sucking it dry in two seconds. "Henry, she's worst than you. I can't wait to see her on Taco Tuesday at school."

"Tacos?" She asked looking up from the dog.

"Yeah, she'll probably eat more tacos for me," Henry laughed looking at her. "So you going to Matt's party tomorrow?"

"You know I have to," Mac told him. "And when it comes to my costume, you'll get the gag in it." Her fangs slipped out of her gums. They were purely white, against her slightly yellow teeth, which Henry told me came from smoking, and probably drinking. She reached into her black hoodie and took out a large bottle of Monster. "That's for you Henry, make up from last Thursday night." She tossed it to him and he opened it, then chugged it down.

I smelled blood but I shrugged it off as Mac's breath, though it didn't smell like human blood. "What happened Thursdays night?" I asked them.

They looked at each other like they were talking, nodding a couple times, then Mac started to talk, "I was hungry, Henry was out hunting and we both were hunting the same deer, I got it first." I believed her, since she seemed to be telling the truth. "So do you have your mark, Vlad?"

I turned my wrist around, reveling the black tattoo, which was itching a lot. "What about you?" She looked at Henry then moved a number of bracelets from her wrist, staring at it. Then she slowly turned it around, showing the big bold black lines that looked like my tattoo, only it was different, to the fact we didn't have the same name. "What in the love of Glob?"

She cocked her head and made a strange face, "Glob? Isn't that the thing that tried to eat everything?"

"You should know by now that Nelly doesn't say God, unlike you who cusses your ass off, say multiple gods names, and doesn't know the meaning of restraint," Henry replied, with a very stupid grin on his face. "Well I got to go, mom didn't want me coming over today, well I'll see you two tonight." He walked into the kitchen and I heard the door shut.

"Henry is an interesting person," Mac laughed. "Though at times he still is a douche." I smiled as I looked at her. I bit into the blood bag and gulped it down.

"So when do I get to see your house?" I asked her, sitting next to her on the couch. "And meet your family? The only brothers I've met are the ones that I've met at school."

"You've met Rhett, I think that's good enough," She sighed putting her head on my lap. "Only decent one in my family besides Adam, the neat freak." She looked upset for some reason.

I looked out the window, noticing that I woke up pretty early in the day, then leaned my head back on the couch, "So you never told me about your parents." I knew she was going to ask me about mine after that, I was ready to tell her about them.

She sighed, it sounded almost painful, "I live with my uncle, but that's only because my dad can't move here, then my mom, I don't know who she is, I never met her, never knew anything about her, she just disappeared after she got knocked up, then we showed up, that happened, what, five times, then that's really it, and apparently I'm the only child of my mom and my dad, the others, they have a different dad." I looked at her as she shifted, into a different position. "So what about you?"

"My parents died a few years ago," I whispered. She must have heard me because she nodded, then we sat in silence for several minutes.

Mac put her head on the right arm of the couch and passed out. I slipped off the couch, walking to the kitchen grabbing some paper and a pen then sat down at the table. I started to write.

_Dear Uncle Otis,_

_I'm ok, haven't had the time to write lately, school, friends, ect. And I'm apparently not the only half-vampire kid in the world. There's a new girl, her name's Maci Black and she's half vampire too, though she's not extremely pale like I am, in fact she looks like an Indian, is that normal? And Amenti talked to me, like Nelly would talk to you and me._

_Yours for Eternity, _

_Vladimir _

I folded up the paper and put it into a envelope with Otis address. I licked it shut then walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch. I heard Nelly's car pull into the driveway. The front door opened and Nelly walked in, "Vladimir I'm home!" She walked into the living room and looked at us. "When did Maci get here?"

"Couple hours ago," I told her. "Hey Nelly, you know how I'm a vampire?" She nodded. "Well, Mac's one too, well she's half vampire too." Nelly stared at Maci, laying on the couch, snoring like a bull, mumbling something about random shirtless guys, who don't have to work out anymore. "I'm gonna go to bed if you don't mind, I'm sure you won't mind if Mac stays?"

"Sure, just don't do anything," She said.

I looked at her annoyed, "Yes Nelly, we're really gonna do something, in our sleep." I picked Mac up in my arms, using my vampiric strength was unnecessary, since she was less than 80 pounds, then I carried her up to my room. Then I realized something, she'd have to sleep on the bed. Hades looked at the bed, then rolled his eyes. "Mac taught you a lot of things didn't she?" The dog nodded as I set her down on my bed. "Well what should I do?" He looked at me. "I'm sorry but I do not speak dog." He barked once and Amenti ran in, jumping onto my dresser, which was an impressive jump for that small, fat cat.

Hades barked at her a few times then she did the strangest thing, which topped my day of weird. "Vlad just sleep in the bed with her, it's not going to be strange. Hades told me that when he lived with her, she would sleep in the same bed with her guy friends, all the time, even when she was dating someone else," Amenti told me, in a clear, human-ish, voice. "No, Vladimir, you are not going crazy, I am really talking to you." I stared at her.

"I'm just going to go to bed," I said taking my shirt off then climbing into the bed next to Mac. I determined that I was incredibly crazy as I fell asleep.

I large, furry body jumped onto my bed, waking both me and Mac up, "Really Hades? It's only..." I looked at my alarm clock. "Damn, it's almost nine, how did I sleep that long?"

"You slept next to me," Mac yawned as she rolled out of my bed and onto my floor. "Ow, I landed on something small and fat."

"I am not fat, I'm pudgy!" I heard Amenti's muffled yell from under Mac. "And would you get off of me!"

"Sorry, sorry," Mac growled at the cat. She stood up and then the furry black mass jumped onto my bed. "Jeez, how do you live with this Vlad?"

"Um, she didn't start talking to me until last night," I said getting out of bed. "You can understand her?" Mac nodded with her bangs in her face. "How?"

"Vampire thing," she replied. "Shouldn't we be getting ready for the party?" I grinned and grabbed a t-shirt, slipping it over my head. Then I grabbed a pair of black pants and put them on.

I looked at her, "You need anything for your costume?" Mac shook her head then walked out of my room. I sighed and grabbed the black robe, slipping it over my head. "Well I hope someone has a worst costume then I do." Mac walked back in with bright blue ears showing, over what should have been, human ears, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, then her fangs were fully elongated. She was dressed in the same clothes she came here in, and there was a tail that matched the ears hanging down the back of her black skinny jeans. She tossed me two blood bags, I caught them in mid-air."What the hell?" I asked her staring at her. Hades looked like he was stiffening a laugh back, well if he could laugh. I bit into the bags and sucked them dry, satisfied for the night.

"Werepire, half werewolf, half-vampire," She laughed. "It was a running gag in Farmington, because a lot of the guys knew about the half-vampire." I laughed then grabbed the plastic scythe that was leaning against a wall. She was laughing her ass off now. "Henry and Joss in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The door bell rang downstairs and I just looked at her. She ran out of the room, her tail flapping behind her, and I followed her, only slightly annoyed. When I reached the top of the stairs I could hear Henry's annoying laugh at the bottom of the stairs. "Yep, I knew this would happen," Mac's voice groaned.

I slid down the railing and landed a few inches from Henry's now red face. "I think Henry's having a spasm," I said to his cousin Joss, pointing at Henry, laying on the floor. Parts of Henry's face, of what I hoped was his costume, were falling off. "So what the hell are you Joss?"

He looked at me, "Anthropologist." Mac stared at Joss annoyed. "What?"

"Really, the one day of the year, were most people go all out, you dress up as an anthropologist," She hissed. "How are you related to Henry? At all? Which reminds me, Henry stop spasing out for ten seconds and tell me what Greg said."

Henry calmed down, a little bit, then looked at Mac, attempting to hold back laughter. "Rhett has not been suspended from trying out for basketball," Henry laughed. "Hey we should go."

"Be back at 11!" Nelly yelled from the kitchen.

"Come on Nelly, I'll make sure they get home safely!" Mac yelled back at her. "Please make it midnight!"

There was a silence for about two minutes, "Fine!" We walked out the door, Henry still laughing, but I guess it wasn't that bad, compared to last time.

Mac looked at us, "I should warn you guys a head of time, I can not dance to save my life, unless it's slow dancing." We all stopped in our tracks and looked at her. "What? I can't, it looks like Henry, when he has a spasm." Joss laughed then all of us continued walking towards Matt's house, the strangest group of people ever. Mac's eyes got wide and she took off running, then I saw who she was hugging. Her legs were wrapped around Tim's waist, and she was too hyper. Joss and Henry looked at each other and laughed, which confused me.

Mac led him over to us, "Tim, this is Vlad Tod, Henry and Joss McMillan, Vlad, Henry, Joss, this is Tim Walker, my best friend, ex-boyfriend, and Henry, Vlad you know what I'm talking about when I say he's my d-word." We both nodded and looked at them, both of them, extremely hyper.

"So you're the famous Vlad Tod, Mace talks about you ALL the time," Tim said, over enunciating the word all. Mac punched him, and he fell down in the grass, then jumped right back up. "What?"

"You say anything, I will throw you over a freaking cliff," Mac hissed at him. "Guys how about you go ahead, while I kill him." Henry nodded and started to walk towards Matt's house, Joss and me following. I was worried about Tim, I don't know why, but I kinda was.

"Well, I think Tim's gonna be dead," Henry said reaching the porch. "But then again I don't think she'd kill him, well you know." Joss looked at us, then walked into the house. "I'll meet up with you later." Henry disappeared into the house, then I looked back at Mac and Tim, who were yelling at each other.

I walked into the house then into the basement, where there was a heavy beat blasting. I wasn't in the mood to do anything really, and I didn't know why. Then I saw a reddish pink walk by me, a plastic pitchfork in her hand, which I could only guess was Meredith, I smiled then heard two people coming down the stairs, Mac and Tim. They were joking around now, like nothing had happened. "Dude you're extremely bipolar. I've never seen someone that crazy," Tim laughed. The two stumbled onto the dance floor, like they were half drunk. I didn't pay attention, but I knew for a fact that Mac lied about not being able to dance. I walked out the back door, after shoving through the crowd of people and up the crowd that was collecting on the stairs.

"Hey Eddie," I said as I walked towards the picnic table.

Eddie barely lifted head to look at me, "Hi Vlad."

He wasn't wearing a costume, and I defiantly knew what it was like to be the person didn't give a fuck about, plus it felt like I was dying of heat stroke in this thing, so I took off the robe and set the sickle on the table. "Want this?"

"Sure, but why are you being nice to me?" He asked putting the robe on over his head.

I laughed, "Nice to you? You'd be doing me a favor. I was dying in that thing." Eddie took the sickle in his hand, walking towards the house.

Then he turned around, "Thanks Vlad."

My wrist was really itching now, so I scratched it, "No problem."

Eddie looked absolutely terrified, though I didn't know why, I ignored it, until he whispered three words, I never wanted to hear in my life, "W-what are you?"

My mind started to race, I ran my tongue over my teeth, my fangs were still in my gums. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not human are you?" His voice was quivering.

"No human? Man Eddie, are they putting crap in the punch?" I laughed, though I was absolutely terrified.

"You're some kind of monster, aren't you? My parents say monsters aren't real. But I saw one last year, and now... now I'm seeing another one aren't I?"

My heart was beating against my chest. "What are you talking about dude?"

"Your eyes turned purple, it's not normal. What are you?" He asked.

I saw Tim standing behind him, "Eddie, I suggest you leave Vlad here alone, because Mac's very protective, you could almost say she's like a guard dog. If she knows something's wrong, she'll hurt you, and hurt you bad." Eddie turned around and fled as he saw Tim.

"Thanks Tim," I said sitting down on the bench. "Guess drudges are loyal to other vampires, too." He shook his head.

"Had to leave, heard Eddie, thought I'd save your ass, well make sure Mace gets home alright, ok?" He said, his legs not staying in one place.

"I will," I said laying down on the bench. I heard Tim running down the street, as I stared at the full moon, my mind wondered to Mac, and how I was going to save her if Eddie exposed me to the world.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here Tom." I attempted to sit up but Bill shoved me down, making my back pop in three places. Bill's giant head blocked the moon as I looked up. Tom's meaty hand wrapped around my ankle and ripped me off the bench.

I kicked at them but Tom nailed my jaw. It didn't hurt, just made me more angry. I dropped to the ground then stood up, but not for long, Bill's hand contacted with my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I regained my breath quickly and stood up again, but Bill slugged me in the eye. I could feel the bruise forming as I covered it with my left hand. "What's your problem?"

The two answered at the same time, "You are." The two shoved me onto the ground, the crowd was growing, and I could hear someone yelling at the people to let her through. Tom stomped on my chest reminding me of when D'Ablo broke my ribs. My fangs slit into my already bleeding tongue, making my throat dry. Then I saw Mac jump on Bill's back, somehow planting her feet to the ground and flipping him over, making him scream in pain. I jumped up and punched Tom in his chest then bolted for the crowd.

I stopped when the sound of Tom thudding on the ground then turned around. Mac was looking at me then at Tom. Henry had managed to push his way through the crowd the raised an eyebrow. Mac walked over to me. "You ok Vlad? I had a feeling something bad was happening to you." I nodded as brushed off my black jeans.

Matthew's mom came out as Bill and Tom ran off, both bruised and beaten. Mac was grinning ear to ear as we walked into the house. We all plopped down on the couch, Henry on one side, Mac on the other. Matt's mom handed my a towel full of ice and I placed it on my bruised eye, then she called Nelly.

Mac and I were in the car, as soon as Nelly came stomping in, fuzzy slippers and all. I listened to her rant in the car, Mac was fiddling around in the back seat. Her legs never stopped moving, but then again ADHD does that to a person.

Mac and I walked into my room, she was already getting undressed, the blue tail and ears gone, which if I cared I'd wonder what happened to them. Hades started to bark as she kissed me. She mumbled something, then pulled away, falling onto my bed, sleeping.


	8. Author's Note: Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

**I am deeply sorry for not updating in forever, but I am going on a tempoary hiatus until this summer. School is hectic and with how my writer's block on some of these are going I find it better to finish these stories before I post so I can try for a more regular schedule. Last September the writing app on my phone deleted itself and I lost a lot of what I had, had written and I hit a major writing block afterwards. For some I may not continue (Sorry fans of my Nine Lives of Chole King story, but once I found out that it was cancled, I died a little inside) others, hopefully you'll get an update (first one for sure is Werewolf in Bathory, if my writer's block disappears).**

**For the people awaiting my Arrow chapter fic, that will be a while, I need to get all the episodes (got the Pilot and am currently writing the Prolouge and Chapter 1) on iTunes.**

**Also, Leverage and Sanctuary fans, I mourn with you over the loss of our shows.**

**Until Next Time My Minons.**

**Spawn of Hades**


End file.
